Shameful Denial
by schizofragile
Summary: L wants to know if Raito is indeed Kira. And so he asks. RaitoxL, oneshot.


Title: Shameful Denial

Author: iP

Summary: L wants to know if Raito is _indeed_ Kira. And so he asks.

A.N.: OMG TWO RaitoL fics in a day! insert hyperventilate here I should, _really _should stop writing RaitoL fics; after all, they feed your sould until nothing has been left, which is why I'll stop writing DN fics... not.

* * *

'_Yagami Raito is a lad of such a young age that is extremely gifted, being ranked as one of Japan's most intelligent men. Cold and aloof, he is pictured as the very boyfriend material with such dashing looks and sexy personality. At this tender age, he is already sought after by millions of women, consisting of almost one-fourths of Japan's population as well as in other countries—'_

"What are you reading?" Raito's face appeared into view as he struggled to take a look at the article L was reading. His pupils narrowed ever-so-slightly as he saw that he was the topic of the said article.

"Why are you reading things about me, Ryuuzaki?" His auburn eyes burned with intensity, though he did not let the other see it. With an effort, he plopped lazily on the couch next to him.

Choosing to ignore his question, L flipped over the page to see a wallet-sized picture of Raito staring back at him with a smirk on his face. Raito glanced at it and smirked inwardly.

_Ah, photographers,_ he mused absentmindedly as he straightened his tie.

'…_Such a wonderful masterpiece, Yagami-kun is now claimed as the most eligible bachelor on Japan, even before he reaches twenty-one. He is loved by millions and millions of people, thinking of him as an icon and an idol—'_

"I wonder," L murmured loud enough so that Raito can hear, "what the people's reactions are going to be when they find out that their hero and idol, the famous Yagami Raito, is the one and only Kira?"

Raito raised his eyebrow by a fraction of an inch.

"You see," the pale-skinned detective slowly continued, "Kira is loathed. He kills people, whether they did bad or not. He is to stop at no costs just to attain his wants. His goal. He wants to create a peaceful world, but if he is still living in that _perfect_ world, then it would not be perfect at all, in any way."

"I think that's an accurate description of Kira's goal." Raito nodded as he sipped his tea. "At first, we are led to believe that Kira's killing evil, but he's raising evil itself. Soon people will hate him, and then he's going to kill innocent ones just to satiate his urges to _'cleanse'_ the world."

L narrowed his eyes distrustfully as he stared at his companion.

"…Don't you agree?" Raito smiled at him.

L wondered why Raito smiling at him is like a lion ready to attack. He brushed the notion off and continued to read when he was abruptly cut off by Raito who started to bugger him again with the article he was reading. Right, Raito had a right to react.

"Why are you reading my profile, Ryuuzaki?" Raito queried with some indifference. "I thought you know me more than they do."

L dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. "Assumptions."

"And you know those magazines are quite—_highly_, I might say," Raito continued, "…_highly_ inaccurate."

"I daresay you don't know me at all." He replied, daunting the other.

Raito's eyes glimmered with fierce anger. "You say that I'm your only friend, and yes, you know about me since you've put me under surveillance, but I do know nothing about you." He gritted his teeth, clearly frustrated at the situation he was put in. "And you dare say I don't know anything about you? Hah. Give me a break."

L studied his features while chewing the pad of his thumb. "I wonder what Kira is going to say about that."

"Don't give me that Kira bullshit." Raito snapped back. "I'm tired of defending myself. You just don't believe me, do you?"

Much to Raito's surprise, L did something unexpected: he grabbed the teen's hand and grasped it firmly, not wanting to let go. Raito made a move to remove it from the detective's grasp but was unable to do so.

"Raito." He stared at those auburn eyes, those eyes which meant so much to him.

Raito gulped. He never allowed other people to call him Raito alone; it was with a –kun as a suffix or his last name. _Never_ Raito.

L gripped his hands tightly that Raito had to close his eyes; _damn L for being so strong, _he mumbled as he strove to keep emotions showing from his face.

"Raito." L said slowly. "Are you Kira?"

Raito blinked. What the hell is L talking about?

Instead of repeating the question, L just firmly held his gaze at the other.

"Yeah right." Raito half-laughed, half-snorted, "I'm Kira, and I'm going to kill you now. But not before I say that I like you, you great detective who wants to stop at nothing just to catch me." He made a determined countenance and grinned maniacally.

L closed his eyes for his end as he felt a whoosh in the air; it was Kira's way of killing people, then…

It stopped.

_Wait. Kira kills people even if he's not around—_

As L opened his eyes, he was amazed to see a laughing Raito.

"Honestly—Ryuuzaki! That was _hilarious_!" He grabbed a fistful of his own hair and laughed like there's no tomorrow. "You should've seen yourself, though; it was enough to make a person—"

L made him shut up by placing a firm kiss on his lips.

Raito's eyes widened at the sudden move and immediately shoved the thinner lad away. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"That's what you get for teasing me." L stuck out his tongue.

Raito blinked for a moment then laughed.

* * *

Raito opened his door to find Ryuuku the shinigami waiting for him while devouring an apple. "What did you learn, Raito-kun?" he inquired as the lad sat down in front of his study table.

"Nothing." Raito smirked as he traced an unconscious finger to his lips, and smiled.

"Are you going to do it now, Raito-kun?"

"No, not yet." The lad replied. "It's too much fun to last now."

"I wonder when he will know." Ryuuku continued, obviously talking about the detective.

"Oh, sooner or later," Raito grinned even more. "He has already fallen for my ploy, and I'm going to give a damn good show of victory over him, Ryuuku. But now," he paused, as if thinking of the right words to say. "I'll have fun first."

Idly he traced an unconscious finger to his lips, and then smiled.

Yes, he was going to have fun. A one hell of a ride.

**Owari.**

* * *

A.N.: Ahh. So much notes, ne? XD; Just be kind enough to drop by and leave a review. Or fandom how hot Raito is. Or something. Lol. How many times do I have to make it clear that I wouldn't want any flames or such? Beware of me chasing you with a cucumber if you do.


End file.
